<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowe życie by GrzechyNekromanty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799937">Nowe życie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty'>GrzechyNekromanty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nowe życie Ahsoki Tano [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, bardziej wspomniana niż dziejąca się przemoc, nawet tag jest na to XD, pełnoletnia ahsoka, po odejściu z zakonu, układa sobie życie na nowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka po odejściu z Zakonu musiała sobie ułożyć życie na nowo. Nie jest to życie, które Jedi by uznali za właściwe, ale dla takiej wolności przynajmniej warto żyć.</p><p>Albo prościej: Ahsoka Tano miała słabość do pewnych siebie, silnych kobiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nowe życie Ahsoki Tano [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2256311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nowe życie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiedy Ahsoka po raz pierwszy spotkała Bo-Katan, ledwo co rozpoczęła siedemnasty rok życia.</p><p> </p><p>Według praw Republiki, przekroczyła wtedy próg dorosłości.</p><p> </p><p>Jej rówieśnicy żyjący na planetach cywilizowanego Jądra Galaktyki dopiero starali się o licencję pilota, smakowali pierwsze legalnie zakupione mocne trunki, myśleli o przyszłości po szkole, gdy Ahsoka prowadziła klony do boju, staczała walkę o przetrwanie, zabijała wrogów zagrażających Zakonowi, demokracji i wolności setek tysięcy istnień. Była doświadczonym żołnierzem wykonującym rozkazy mistrzów, jak i dowódcą posyłającym ludzi na śmierć jeśli tego wymagało dobro misji.</p><p> </p><p>Przestała być dzieckiem dwa lata temu, kiedy w czasie trwającej wojny zginęło wielu Rycerzy Jedi. Tak wielu, że Zakon musiał wysłać na front niewyszkolonych młodzików jak ona.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan nie miała prawa zrobić na niej wrażenia, gdy na swojej drodze nie raz skrzyżowała miecz z Sithami i morderczymi maszynami. Mandalorian otaczała aura niebezpieczeństwa, to prawda, ale ostatecznie byli tylko <em> zwykłymi ludźmi </em>w porównaniu do Hrabiego Dooku, Ventress, czy Grievousa.</p><p> </p><p>A jednak, kiedy ta tak zuchwale klepnęła ją w tyłek, ze znawstwem oceniła jej sylwetkę jakby gruba warstwa ciepłej kurtki nie ukrywała przed nią nic; gdy od niechcenia komentowała jej wąskie biodra i chude nogi, jakby się nie nadawała ani do rodzenia dzieci ani do walki, serce Ahsoki zabiło mocniej.</p><p> </p><p>Ze strachu pomieszanego z nutą niechętnej fascynacji.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan była wyjętym spod prawa wojownikiem, z którego biła pewność siebie i rzadko spotykana hardość ducha. Nie miała wtedy okazji zobaczyć jej twarzy. Właściwie, nie miałaby pojęcia, że ma do czynienia z kobietą, bo okute w zbroje ciało nie zdradzało żadnych wyraźnie kobiecych cech. Tylko głos sugerował, kto krył się pod pancerzem.</p><p> </p><p>To nie słowa zrobiły na Ahsoce wrażenie, a właśnie ich brzmienie.</p><p> </p><p>Sam głos; mieszanina kpiny, pobłażliwości i nieludzkiej obojętności na los innych.</p><p> </p><p>Wbrew logice, Mandalorianka przypominała jej Steelę, którą poznała i opłakała miesiące temu. Ale Carlac nie był Onderonem, tak samo jak Bo-Katan nie była tamtą kobietą.</p><p> </p><p>Nie miała pojęcia czemu właściwie myślała wtedy o martwej bojowniczce. Obie były od siebie tak odmienne, jak dzień i noc. Steela była dobrą osobą, waleczną i odważną, broniącą domu przed zapędami chciwych Separatystów. Bo-Katan zaś nie dało się tak określić; bez wyrzutów sumienia gnębiła prostych ludzi, paliła ze swoimi towarzyszami bezbronną wioskę. Pierwsza miała ciemną karnację i burzę czarnych, niesfornych włosów i oczy, zmęczone i pełne strachu i jednocześnie takie pełne ciepłej nadziei. Mandalorianka, gdy już zdjęła hełm, była blada i ruda i coś w jej zielonych oczach przypominało jad trującego węża.</p><p> </p><p>Nijak były do siebie podobne.</p><p> </p><p>Może po prostu miała słabość do pewnych siebie, niebezpiecznych, silnych kobiet.</p><p> </p><p>Nie była to cecha, którą mistrzowie Jedi pochwaliliby. Nie dlatego, że podobały się jej kobiety, a dlatego, że nie panowała nad swoimi uczuciami. Zakochać się znaczyło ulec Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. I nawet jeśli nie kochała szczerze żadnej z nich, pozwoliła aby hormony zawróciły jej w głowie, odwróciły uwagę od tego co najważniejsze; rozpraszały ją, gdy powinna całkowicie oddać się dla dobra Zakonu i Republiki.</p><p> </p><p>Szukanie własnych, cielesnych uciech i co za tym idzie, szukanie więzi emocjonalnych z innymi, zdawało się Ahsoce tak bliskie zdrady tego, czym Jedi byli, że nie śmiała nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. Ale wtedy nie śmiała myśleć o wielu innych rzeczach. Nie rozmyślała czym było ślepe posłuszeństwo, a czym prawdziwe oddanie, ani czemu galaktyka nienawidziła Jedi, ani czemu czasem czuła taką straszną pustkę w głębi siebie.</p><p> </p><p>Były to bezsensowne pytania, nim nagle nie została sama, bez tożsamości, korzeni, pieniędzy ani planów. Nim z Jedi nie stała się bezpańskim psem, bez celu i zrozumienia praw świata.</p><p> </p><p>Próbowała być silna i zaradna, ale życie w zimnej, obojętnej galaktyce nie przychodziło wcale łatwo. Próbowała czynić właściwie, być wierna dawnym zasadom, ale wybory jakie musiała dokonywać nie były wcale łatwe ani oczywiste. Z ciężkim sercem nauczyła się, że czasami nie było dobrego wyboru, a jedynie kompromis między złą decyzją, a większą katastrofą. Nie było też ucieczki od przeszłości.</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy ponownie spotkała Bo-Katan, miała osiemnaście lat, jedno całe życie zamknięte za sobą i nowe, niezrozumiałe przed sobą. Podobnie jak sama Mandalorianka, która utraciła bliskiego przyjaciela, rodzinę i cały świat na rzecz Sitha. Tyle, że Ahsoka miała mętlik w głowie, a kobieta wyraźny cel – zemstę.</p><p> </p><p>Nie powinna łączyć sił z przywódczynią Straży Śmierci, która rok temu zniewoliła niewinne kobiety i ze śmiechem paliła bezbronną wioskę. Bo-Katan nie była wtedy dobrą osobą i nie była nią teraz. Jej blada twarz nie zdradzała emocji, uśmiech nie nosił skazy drwiny, ale Ahsoka czuła w Mocy jak kobieta wewnątrz płonęła nienawiścią. Jak w jej krwi pulsowała obietnica bólu i zniszczenia.</p><p> </p><p>Jedi nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z kimś tak niebezpiecznym. Z kimś tak żądnym krwi i zemsty.</p><p> </p><p>Ale Ahsoka nie była już Jedi – nawet jeśli galaktyka nie pozwalała jej zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości. O porażce. O byciu niewartą, niegodną ich miana.</p><p> </p><p>Rada Jedi nie ufała jej, jak więc mogła ufać sama sobie?</p><p> </p><p>W końcu mieli rację.</p><p> </p><p>Brakowało jej samokontroli.</p><p> </p><p>Zwłaszcza przy silnych, zdeterminowanych kobietach. Jak Steela, która wzbudziła w niej nieznane dotąd emocje. Cielesne potrzeby, które mąciły jasność umysłu. Wtedy, ledwo bo ledwo, ale jednak, potrafiła się oprzeć słabości. Po części dlatego, że czuwał nad jej bezpieczeństwem wyrozumiały mistrz, po części dlatego, że kobieta poświęciła swoje życie dla dobra narodu. Jej śmierć wypaliła w Ahsoce piętno, nie pierwszy ani ostatni posmak nieodwracalnej straty.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan była inna. Nie kierował nią altruizm, ani nawet poczucie obowiązku. W kobiecie płonęła niezrozumiała dla niej namiętność. Gniew pomieszany z nienawiścią – znamię Ciemnej Strony Mocy – a jednocześnie gorejąca miłość do kogoś, kto walczył wiedząc, że nie może wygrać.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka miała słabość do silnych, zdeterminowanych kobiet. A jeszcze większą do tych, które potrafiły bez wysiłku powalić ją na ziemię i zdominować. Bo kiedy upadła na twarz, a Bo-Katan wykręciła jej ramiona, kiedy przygniotła tors nogą do ziemi, dziwne ciepło rozlało się w jej ciele. To miał być zwykły sparring, by mogły poznać się lepiej, nim przyjdzie im wspólnie walczyć przeciwko Sithowi o wolność Mandalory. Ahsoka nie przypuszczała, że coś tak banalnego powiedzie ją na zupełnie nieznaną dotąd ścieżkę. Nie przypuszczała, że będzie szukać Mandalorianki po coś więcej niż zostało jej obiecane.</p><p> </p><p>Że będzie ją zapraszać do swojej koi i służyć niedoświadczonymi acz gorliwymi ustami. I smakować Mandalorianki pachnącej pożogą, smakującą siłą, od której kolana Ahsoki same uginały się.</p><p> </p><p>Ale z Mandalorianami nie szło układać się tak łatwo – ilekroć pragnęła zanurzyć język w wilgoci Bo-Katan, musiała sobie zasłużyć na tej przywilej.</p><p> </p><p>Jej dawni mistrzowie Jedi, jeszcze z czasów gdy była nadal tylko młodzikiem, zawsze twierdzili, że nie umiała wykonywać rozkazów. Krnąbrna i narwana, tak o niej mówili między sobą. Nienadająca się na padawana. Teraz, szkolona przez Bo-Katan, gdy precyzyjnie wykonywała każde polecenie, aby tylko udowodnić, że jest godna jej czasu i uwagi, nie sądziła, aby Jedi mieli rację. Może to nie w niej tkwił problem, a w nich samych. Może to oni nie potrafili zachęcić jej do posłuszeństwa. Może tylko silna, zdeterminowana kobieta potrafiła nauczyć dyscypliny kogoś tak zagubionego jak Ahsoka.</p><p> </p><p>Jej mistrz był inny. Nie uczył jej ślepego posłuszeństwa, a myślenia. To dzięki niemu przetrwała lata brutalnej walki na froncie. To dzięki niemu mogła odejść z Zakonu zamiast stanąć twarzą w twarz z plutonem egzekucyjny. Od zawsze pragnęła, aby był z niej dumny. Pragnęła zasłużyć na miano jego ucznia. Na jego uznanie. Ale nie chciała o nim myśleć. Jeszcze nie mogła, bo rany były zbyt świeże, aby to uczynić. Wbrew swoim staraniom, tak jak Rada Jedi sądziła, upadła. Być może nawet za bardzo, by kiedykolwiek jeszcze móc o nim myśleć bez poczucia żalu.</p><p> </p><p>Ta specjalna więź między padawanem a nauczycielem została przerwana z jej własnej winy, ale Moc bywała przerażającą i kapryśną energią, w której nie dało się całkowicie zniknąć. Nie chciała, aby dowiedział się, że miała nowego mistrza.</p><p> </p><p>Nie w ten sposób.</p><p> </p><p>Bo jak miałaby mu wytłumaczyć swoją gorliwość? To jak łatwo Mandalorianka uginała jej hardy kark zmrużonymi, zimnymi oczyma lub zwykłym skinieniem głowy? Jak chętnie otwierała dla niej usta, ilekroć palec Bo-Katan znalazł się w zasięgu jej warg? Opisać rozkosz, gdy mogła klęczeć przed obnażonym łonem i zlizywać wilgoć spomiędzy fałd, zanurzać język w nieznanej jej dotąd, ciepłej ciemności? Jak wyjaśnić samozadowolenie, gdy silne dłonie zaciskały się na jej lekku, pieściły je, ciągnęły przy akompaniamencie jęku przyjemności, kiedy w końcu udało się jej trafić w czuły punkt surowego mistrza?</p><p> </p><p>Nie potrafiła.</p><p> </p><p>I wcale nie chciała się tłumaczyć.</p><p> </p><p>Nie była od dawna ani padawanem, ani dzieckiem, by mówiono jej co mogła, a czego nie mogła czynić i czuć. Ciało było wszystkim, co posiadała na własność i jeśli chciała je oddać Bo-Katan Kryze, nikt nie miał prawa jej oceniać.</p><p> </p><p>A z każdą bezsenną nocą, długim, nudnym rejsem w hiperprzestrzeni oddawała Mandaloriance swoje ciało coraz chętniej. Skłamałaby mówiąc, że nie odczuwała strachu, zwłaszcza na początku, gdy jeszcze nie ufała kobiecie całkowicie. Ale miała wyraźną słabość do silnych kobiet, jak się okazało zwłaszcza tych zimnych, opanowanych, w których tlił się żar nadchodzącej rzezi. Bo-Katan wiedziała czego chciała i nie zamierzała iść na żaden kompromis. Co chciała, brała prawem silniejszego.</p><p> </p><p>A jednak to Ahsoka sama do niej przyszła. Sama zabiegała o jej uwagę. Sama się oddała w silne, pewne dłonie morderczyni, której nienawidziła rok temu, a którą potrzebowała właśnie teraz, gdy brakowało jej celu i równowagi.</p><p> </p><p>I była wdzięczna, ilekroć jej zahartowane ciało krępowała lina; z rękoma wykręconymi i zawiązanymi na plecach, z obnażonymi, twardniejącymi piersiami unieruchomionymi sznurem, który szczelnie oplatał tors i znikał między nogami, wpijając się w jej mokre łono, właśnie wtedy Ahsoka czuła się prawdziwie wolna.</p><p> </p><p>Dla tej wolności, rozkładała przed Mandalorianką nogi, ilekroć tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Ilekroć zasłużyła, by jej własny miecz świetlny zanurzał się w mokrym wnętrzu. Czasami Bo-Katan leniwie nim wchodziła w jej pochwę, drażniąc obcą delikatnością, zataczając leniwe kręgi tuż na skraju samego wejścia. Czasami zwyczajnie pieprzyła ją, nie bawiąc się w żadną delikatność, a czasami pozwalała, aby miecz ją penetrował i rozdymał, by zniknął w niej całkowicie. I jego ciężar tkwił w niej minuty zmieniające się w godziny. Co by Mandalorianka nie raczyła uczynić z jej ciałem i mieczami, Ahsoka czuła tylko błogą przyjemność.</p><p> </p><p>Kalała to, co dla Jedi było święte, wiedziała o tym – w przewrotny sposób właśnie to napawało ją ekstazą. Bo-Katan nagradzała ją śmiechem, ilekroć przeciągły jęk wyrywał się z jej młodego gardła. Nagradzała ją pieszczotą za każdym razem, gdy szczytowała, gdy przyjemność odbierała jej władzę nad mimiką. A kiedy Ahsoka naprawdę sobie zasłużyła, po długich tygodniach wzorowego zachowania, dwa miecze wypełniały ją do granic możliwości, wetknięte głęboko, głęboko wewnątrz chętnego, rozochoconego ciała, a silne dłonie chwytały za jej montrale na głowie i dominowały każdy ruch. W tych rzadkich chwilach mogła smakować przyjemności swojego mistrza, służyć ustami i językiem, być ruchaną ze wszystkich stron.</p><p> </p><p>Dla takich chwil obecnie żyła. Takiej wolności pożądała.</p><p> </p><p>Nawet kiedy tkwiła w więzach, skrępowana i unieruchomiona, nadziana na rękojeści własnych mieczy świetlnych, których kształty rysowały się pod napiętą skórą brzucha. Nawet kiedy Mandalorianka używała jej dla własnej przyjemności, własnej zemsty na Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>To był jej wybór.</p><p> </p><p>I nie zamierzała za nic przepraszać.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>